OPHIDIOPHOBIA
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post season 4, with Apocalypse gone and all right with the world, it'll now just be a nice, normal school year, right? WRONG! Because you wouldn't believe the secret fear Wolfsbane's got which now reveals itself...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I decided I'd make a fear fic for Wolfsbane, one of my favorite characters in the X-Men comics and X-Men: Evolution alike! This, as shown in the summary, takes place post Season 4, and it deals both with a lifelong fear Wolfsbane's never revealed until now and how it's reacted to, or, in some cases, taken advantage of. This is meant to be funny as much as frightening, by the way. And of course it's meant to be fun. It's a two chapter story, as well.

Things To Note:

Not only does this take place after the fourth season, but it's both at the start of the next school year and with Evan Daniels AKA Spyke reunited with the X-Men at Bayville High.

In contrast to the show, Wolfsbane has the ability to talk coherently in ANY form, not just her human and hybrid ones.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to X-Men: Evolution

OPHIDIOPHOBIA

Chapter 1-Wolfsbane Gets A Wake Up Call

It was the start of a wonderful week in Bayville High School. Apocalypse had been taken down and all was well with the world at last. And best of all, now that it was fall, the mutants at the school, whether they were X-Men or Brotherhood, had a good, brand new year to anticipate. This was going to be a lot nicer for them than they'd known in a while. Or at the very least, it'd SEEM this way. It wasn't quite going to turn out like that.

Why? Because no sooner had one mess been cleaned, with numerous loose ends tied up, than was another disaster just waiting to happen. It wasn't as severe as the previous ones, but it was going to be rather significant in some ways, especially for the student it was centered around and about to happen to. Rhane Sinclair, alias Wolfsbane, was attending her first class of the new school year, a science class with Professor Hank McCoy, AKA Beast. She was of course with her fellow students, be they New Mutants, X-Men or Brotherhood students, and this appeared to be just a regular science class like it usually was. This was not to last, however. Not at all.

"Okay, everyone, as you know, this is the beginning of a new school year, and so we are going to be doing science class in a new way." Beast said as he began writing on the blackboard with a piece of chalk. Everyone nodded and got out their paper to write down what he was now jotting down on the board. "Furthermore, to begin this new way, you should now I have a rather interesting surprise for all of you, one which I got last summer." "Really?" asked Avalanche. "So what is it going to be?" asked Cyclops. "I think he's about to get to that, Summers." Avalanche said snippily. "No shit, Alvers." Cyclops barked back. The two may have helped on the same side with taking down Apocalypse, and they may not have been quite as hostile towards each other as they once were, but said hostility still existed.

"Guys, please." Jean Grey begged. "It's the start of a new year." "Couldn't you try just once to get through at least a day or more without going for one another's throats?" Shadowcat begged. Although Cyclops was about to lift his shades to blast Lance and Lance was using his powers already to shake the floor, unknowingly doing the entire classroom even though he just meant to do it in the area Cyclops was in, the two were softened just enough by the words of the girls they cared most about to back out, though it would not have worked like this if they still had as big a mad-on for each other as they used to.

But it did work, and so Scott let go of his shades and Lance put a halt to his powers. They just gave one another a glare, whispered: "Do not test what little patience I've got for you right now, buster." and turned to their papers. "Thank you, girls." Beast said. "Especially since, I'm afraid, Mr. Alvers, your charging up of your powers shook this classroom, though thankfully it was minor enough so we all managed to stay upright." "Oh…" Avalanche said, embarrassed but not apologizing even though he didn't mean it this way. "Which is more than can be said for the supplies!" pointed out Evan Daniels AKA Spyke, who'd recently rejoined Bayville High after a heartfelt farewell to the Morlocks he was with for a time.

Indeed, all of the supplies had fallen to the floor and the blackboard had almost gotten unhinged. Everyone was shocked, including Avalanche himself, and then Scarlet Witch said: "I'll clean it up." with a sigh. "Nice going, rockhead!" Toad remarked. "You sure know how to shake things up!" added Blob. "Shut the fuck up, tongue and tubby!" snapped Avalanche. "This was not what I meant to do!" "But it means you still need control of your powers, huh?" asked Quicksilver. "Put a sock in it, speedy!" Avalanche snarled. "I'm on the edge." "My…" Rhane gaped. "What?" asked Lance as he turned to her. "The way you just snarled…it outdoes even me when I'm in my wolf form!"

"OOOOOH! Should he try to out-howl you, too?" asked Quicksilver just as Wanda's magic had fixed every bit of the mess but one, to which Wolfsbane rolled her eyes and then Lance said: "You'll give a howl of pain after class if you don't stuff it, Maximoff!" warned Avalanche. "Man, the first day of school an' there's ALREADY an uproar." Rogue sighed. "How we survive this kind of life, I'll never understand." Nightcrawler agreed. No one had noticed, however, what Wanda had not been able to fix yet with her magic. Especially since she thought it was all done, so she stopped. "Thank you for fixing up everything, Wanda." Beast said. "Sure thing." Wanda spoke.

What was it Wanda had not fixed? Oh, you're about to find out. Because while Lance was saying: "Oh, and Professor? I'm sorry I made this mess…I didn't mean to…" and Beast replied: "Apology accepted, Lance. But try to control your temper…this is class time, and a new school year, at that." a very large, beautiful, powerful and colorful snake, a python, to be totally precise, was slithering across the classroom, looking very curious. It became especially curious when it noticed Rhane, for some reason, and slithered right up to her. She didn't notice, nor did anyone, even Beast. That is, not until she felt something around her waist.

"Huh?" Rhane said. "Why do I feel something wrapped around my waist?" But she then looked down and saw it was the very python that had slithered to her desk. It looked at her right in the eyes, and then flicked out its tongue a few times before giving a quick hiss, and slithering right off of her, back down onto the floor. Rhane's eyes opened wide in fright, and then she let out a long, terrified scream as she leapt across the room, changed to her full wolf form so she'd be able to hide better and landed behind Beast's desk, cowering so no one could see her and also shaking with fear, every fur on her lupine body standing up.

"HUH?" exclaimed everyone in the class. "Rhane, what's going on? Why did you just jump like that?" asked Spyke. "And where did she go, for that matter?" asked Toad. "For once, you asked a good question!" Lance stated. Beast, who was very shocked, then turned to his desk and saw Wolfsbane trembling and whimpering with fear like a wolf pup. "Please…" she gasped, barely able to speak due to how petrified she was. "Keep it…away…" Beast asked: "Rhane, I do not understand. What has spooked you so badly?" "S-S-S-S-S-S…" stammered Rhane, but then Rogue asked: "Are y'all tryin' ta say snake?" Then Shadowcat added: "'Cause that's what just got in here somehow!" Everyone now noticed the snake, and though only Wolfsbane was scared, all were rather surprised to see a python in the class on the first day of school.

"My God!" exclaimed Beast, and then he quickly ran over to grab his python, doing so before saying to it: "Ophelia, I don't know what you're doing out of your cage, but we need to get you back in there." The snake, to everyone's confusion, seemed to calm down in his hands, and then she just lay there flicking her tongue out while he walked back to his desk. "Ophelia?" asked Toad. "And he knows that snake?" asked Jean, who was as confused as everyone else. "I don't understand what's going on…" Iceman said. "Neither do any of us." Jubilee added. "I'll be more than happy to explain as soon as I get Ophelia back in her cage." Beast stated. But then he saw that, where Wolfsbane was cowering under his desk, broken pieces of class and the contents of Ophelia's cage were scattered all over the floor. "Oh, dear…" he said.

"Professor?" asked Rhane, and then Beast said. "Rhane, I know you're frightened, but you have to get out from under there. Especially since all four of your feet are cut and bleeding! Dear God!" "What?" Wolfsbane asked, but then she noticed he was right and that she was also crouching on sharp glass. Then she turned to move, only to see Ophelia right in front of her, and she almost went white enough to pass for a white albino wolf. Then she got paralyzed with fear, and Wanda, realizing what was going on with her powers, then quickly said: "Hold on, sorry I missed that last spot and let all this happen!" She was embarrassed she'd managed to miss the broken cage, but she used her powers to both get Wolfsbane out from under the desk and among the class again, as well as to repair Ophelia's cage, contents, glass and all, and then teleport the python back into it. Beast said: "Thank you for helping out once more, Wanda." He then put the cage onto the desk and said: "Well, class, I have quite a bit of explaining to do now…"

As Scarlet Witch used her powers one last time to heal Wolfsbane's bleeding paws, to which Wolfsbane said: "Oh, thank you, Wanda." and Wanda replied: "Sure thing." Beast said: "All right, first thing's first. You probably realize now that I know this snake, and that is due to my having bought her last summer. Wanted a pet of some kind and I decided on a snake. I named her Ophelia, after the character in Hamlet, one of my favorite Shakespeare plays, and I decided to bring her here so she would make science class more interesting, plus be a source of learning further for the lot of you in a way outside of the norm."

"That doesn't sound half bad…" Scott said. "As long as she stays in the cage, that is." Kitty added. "It sounds real cool, actually!" Toad said. "This from someone who can easily relate to a thing like that, Tolensky!" Blob remarked. "Hey, at least I'm not the gigantic megatub around here!" Toad retorted. "But Toad's right. It could be cool…" Quicksilver spoke. "And especially if we can use her to make Wolfsbane feel like a puppy sissy girl whenever possible, now that we know she's afraid of her…" Everyone had a comment about Ophelia. Some were positive, some were negative and some were in between. Some were about her being here and others about her chosen name, and still more about how frightened Wolfsbane had been to see her. Once they died down, though, Beast then added on another part of this.

"As much of a big talk about as she's seemed to cause, I brought her here not knowing you would be afraid of her, Rhane." He looked to Rhane, who had calmed down a bit, and then she said: "It's not just her, Professor." Everyone looked to her, and Beast asked: "Come again, Rhane?" Wolfsbane then explained: "I would react this way even if I saw a tiny snake…I'm…I am so frightened of snakes. All of them. I've been this way since I was a little girl…I have such a horrible case of ophidiophobia…" "Huh? Ophidiophobia?" asked Blob. "Fear of snakes, shit-wit." Avalanche told him. "Oh…" Blob replied. "HEY! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHIT WIT!" "Guys, cool it!" Jean said. "Unless you wanna be frozen solid!" Iceman added. "Bobby, there's no need for that!" Jean added. "I have it under control…"

"If I may continue," Beast said, "I am very sorry, Rhane. I was not aware you had a phobia of snakes. I wish you had told me sooner. Then I would have left her at home." "But I didn't think I'd need to tell anyone." Wolfsbane replied, embarrassed. "Since the beans are spilled, though, I should explain…" "That you're a whimperin' widdle puppy wuppy?" asked Quicksilver mockingly. "SHUT UP!" barked Wolfsbane, just loud enough to silence him. She then said: "…I should explain where this comes from." Her heart had calmed down its fast pace just enough for her to tell Beast. "When I was a little girl, a long snake came along while I was playing outside. And it was a venomous snake, too. I didn't see it coming, but it struck when it saw me, most likely because it perceived me as a threat. It bit me right on my midriff, one of its fangs penetrating my navel…" She changed back to human form and then pulled up her shirt, a second later revealing fang marks, one below her belly button, the other within it.

"I've still got the scar." Everyone was aghast. She then put her shirt back down and went on: "…and after I fell over in shock, it slithered off. But I was dying. If my father hadn't come at the time he did and seen what was happening, and thus gotten me to the hospital for a vaccine when he did, hell, if I hadn't squeezed out the words of what had happened with what little breath and consciousness I had left, I probably would not be here talking to you right now. As such, I've been deathly afraid of any and all snakes since then. Even the non-venomous ones." "What a story…" gasped Kitty. "We had no idea…" added Kurt. "You could have died…" put in Boom-Boom. "And nearly did." Wolfsbane stated. "I'm sorry if I startled all of you with my reaction, but even harmless snakes make me break down in fear. If you're going to have Ophelia as a pet, could you please keep her at your house?"

"If she frightens you this much, of course." Beast said. "Oh, Wolfsbane, you poor girl…" Spyke put in. "To think what kind of school year this would have been if Ophelia had been kept here…" commented Avalanche. "Funny you should say that, considering it's essentially your fault Ophelia broke out of her cage in the first place, Alvers." Cyclops remarked. "What the hell are you talking about, Summers?" asked Avalanche angrily. "See, when you did that little let go of your powers, it made a lot of things shake and/or fall apart. INCLUDING OPHELIA'S CAGE UNDER PROFESSOR MCCOY'S DESK! So you're the reason she got free, and thus the reason poor Rhane nearly died of a heart attack!" Lance realized he was right, but covered this under an immensely brash stream of words: "Yeah? You're the one who started our argument and made me ready to attack by asking a stupidly obvious question, so it's actually your fault!" "Bullshit!" snapped Scott. "I just asked a simple question. You made a snarky remark about it and started it yourself!" "BOYS!" shouted Jean and Kitty in unison, and once more, knowing what this would lead to, they sat down, went silent and refused to even look at each other.

"Rhane, you've clearly had quite a traumatic moment," Beast said, ignoring how Scott and Lance had nearly gotten into another quarrel, "so if you'd like to take the day off and recover from this, you may go. I won't assign you any homework. It's my apology for bringing this snake in without knowing you feared them." "Thank you, Professor. Your apology is accepted." Rhane said. She walked out the door, gave Quicksilver a quick glare for mocking her, and then said to Lance: "By the way, Lance, don't beat yourself up too much about this. You didn't know the cage containing Ophelia was present, nor that I was afraid of snakes. What you did was an accident. What Peitro did, however, wasn't, and Peitro? For making fun of me with complete disregard for my feelings like this? Screw you."

Without another word, she went on out and made her way back to her bunk upstairs, after taking care to close the door behind her. Then Beast said: "I am going to continue this class now, but if any of you would like to have a look at Ophelia before I bring her home for good, you may do so after class." So he went on with science class as he would have before, and at the end of it, Toad said: "Man, this sucks! Sure, we got to all have a nice look at that snake, but we can't keep it up every science class, all because Rhane has to fall apart with fear every time she sees any sort of snake!" This was as the X-Men went back to their bunks and the Brotherhood returned to their boarding house. Then Blob said: "Still, it doesn't have to be ALL bad…" "Of course not!" Quicksilver put in. "I mean, what if we were to use Wolfsbane's fear as a source of fun?" Then he noticed Lance had been quiet the whole way.

"Lance?" asked Quicksilver. "You haven't said a word the whole trip back." Toad said. "What's the matter, Avalanche?" asked Scarlet Witch. "Nothing's the matter. I just don't have a whole lot to say, okay?" Avalanche answered abruptly. "Whatever…" Quicksilver said. "I think that, should we do it the right way, what Wolfsbane's got as fear, we could use as FUN…" "Do go on…" said Blob, thinking this sounded interesting along with Toad. Avalanche and Scarlet Witch just ignored the three of them as Toad added in: "Wait…what do you mean? What kind of fun?" "I mean…" Quicksilver said as the five Brotherhood members entered their boarding house and he dashed over to a seat, sitting down as Blob and Toad looked to him, while Lance and Wanda just walked into the kitchen for some soda, "that Wolfsbane, as we've seen, is scared of snakes."

"No duh." Blob said. "So what's the point?" "The POINT, fat boy," Quicksilver told him, "is that we've been picking on the X-Losers in ways that are trite. Cliché. Predictable. All around old fashioned. Dumb. Repetitive. Mundane. Old school. Second rate. Conventional. We should go to the next level in terms of making life utterly miserable for them, and since Wolfsbane has such a dreadful, crippling fear of snakes…" Suddenly, Blob and Toad opened their eyes widely, and then Toad asked: "Quicksilver?" Blob added on: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" as a question to Toad. "I think he is, and I'm betting it's just what I'm thinking!" Quicksilver spoke. A second later, all three had slasher smiles across their faces. It was clear they were going to take advantage of Wolfsbane's ophidiophobia, and have fun at her expense. Whatever they meant to do, a single fact was certain. These three were up to NO good.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like it, everyone? Please rate and review this story!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, and it's time for the second and concluding chapter of this story! We've just seen Rhane's fear get revealed, and we've seen that Quicksilver means to use it as a means for a whole new form of bullying towards her. My, my, this can't end well at all. Let's see how this turns out, shall we?

I own none of the characters. They all belong to X-Men: Evolution

OPHIDIOPHOBIA

Chapter 2-Terror Torture

It was the next morning. Wolfsbane woke up feeling quite a bit better than she had the day before, and hoping the first fright experience like this she had would also be the last. "Man, I feel so much happier…" Wolfsbane smiled. "Yesterday, I got a pretty severe scare from that snake, but it won't be happening again. If I'm lucky, I'll never see another snake as long as I live." So she went into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed, and once she'd done so, she went down for breakfast with the other X-Men. Once she was done with breakfast and brushed her teeth, she went to start school. She knew it would just be nice and normal today, and Beast had brought Ophelia home with him. Wolfsbane would never see her again, and she had been spared a whole school year's worth of unbearable terror. She would just have a regular school year as she was going to have before.

She also noticed that, despite having been forgiven by her, Avalanche was still feeling a bit upset with himself for how he'd inadvertently wrenched the confidence and security from her, and although Scarlet Witch tried to assure him it wasn't truly his fault, his conscience just would not shut up. It was amazing to him he'd feel any kind of shame for bullying any member of the X-Men, but he just couldn't help it here. It surprised Scarlet Witch, and it surprised Wolfsbane herself even more, though she just kept going so that neither one of the two would see her, as she knew that could lead to a lot of flooding apologies and delays. Still, she wished Avalanche would realize that she'd forgiven him, and that should have been enough for him to forget about this. "I never thought I'd feel sympathy for a member of the Brotherhood." Wolfsbane thought. But I guess there's a first for everything…" Even so, she knew that all was much more in her favor as of now, and she attended a school with a helpful, understanding professor like Beast. And of course Ophelia the snake was utterly out of her life, for all time.

But little did she know what fiendish, knavish trap lay in wait for her. You see, here is what had happened. After school was over, Quicksilver, Toad and Blob met with one another outside behind the school while everyone else went home, except for a few, who stayed for a little longer for one reason or another. Then they got into a discussion about how to find where Wolfsbane was, and how they would use her fear of snakes to have cruel fun at her expense. The discussion went as follows. "I believe you know why we've gathered here today, right?" asked Quicksilver. "Indeed." Toad said. "We're gonna bring Wolfsbane's fear of snakes to a whole new level and have a shitload of fun doing so!" Blob added in. "Most definitely." Quicksilver put in. "A brand new, all original form of bullying those dumb X-Dorks! And done with style to a cute, innocent little puppy dog bitch like Sinclair, too!" They all let out evil laughter, and then they resumed their discussion.

"Okay, we know how we're gonna be doing this, right?" Quicksilver asked to Toad and Blob. "I run out into the forest and find a nice, big snake. A constrictor, since we want to scare Sinclair, but not have her poisoned. Then I bring it back, we keep it with us until we have her in our sights, and finally, we sic the damn thing on her! You two will keep an eye on where she is and tell me where to find her, plus when we let it loose on her and whether or not she's good and alone. This had also best be at a place where we can hide ourselves." The other two nodded and Quicksilver took off, and by the time he'd gotten back with the snake he needed, he saw that Toad and Blob were in the part of the hallway near the auditorium, where Wolfsbane had gone into because of wanting to see whether or not one of her favorite plays was being done in it at any close time.

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" Quicksilver said. "And I've got our snake!" "OOOOOOOH, nice, big and strong!" Toad smiled. "It'll paralyze her in seconds!" laughed Blob. "So, how do we do this, Pietro?" "Listen carefully, especially since I'm saying this quietly so Sinclair doesn't hear us." Quicksilver responded. So the other two did, and Quicksilver said: "You two watch to where she is, and I run in and out to put the snake down. Then, just in case she hears me, which she no doubt will, you, Toad, spit some slime on the ceiling to distract her, while you, Blob, find a nice, dark part of the auditorium to hide in and make sure Toad and I see you so we can hide there, as well." "Preferably behind you." Toad added. "After all, if it can conceal you, it can conceal us, and you can easily conceal us." "Gotcha." Blob replied. "Good planning." "Thanks." Quicksilver grinned. "So let's begin, shall we?" Toad and Blob nodded, and Quicksilver zoomed in to drop the snake near where Wolfsbane was while Blob kept an eye on her along with Toad, to make sure she did not go anywhere from where she was, which she didn't.

After Quicksilver put down the snake and pointed at Wolfsbane so to set off its instincts and make it go towards her, he zoomed back away, Wolfsbane turning around and saying: "Eh? What's going on? Who's there?" But then Toad hopped in, spit slime at the ceiling and made her look up as she heard it hit the ceiling. "Hey! What was that?" Wolfsbane asked, and Toad went on over to where Blob was now hiding, which he'd found to be the darkest, most appropriate part of the auditorium to hide in. As he hid behind Blob, Quicksilver joined him, and Wolfsbane was able to move aside just in time for the slime to land beside instead of on her. "SLIME?" she let out. "How the hell did slime just hit the ceiling when the only one in here is me? Is the bloody Brotherhood up to something again?"

Then she felt the snake coiling around her, which made her freeze and gulp. Once more, her intense fear of snakes kicked in. She saw that it was a huge snake, and a constrictor. Just as Quicksilver had gotten from the forest after a whole lot of looking. It was not Ophelia, since Beast had brought her home with him for good, but it looked a great deal like her, especially in size. Wolfsbane was trembling with fear and very still except for that, going as she did so: "Dear God…no…not a snake…please…anything but this…I just suffered a day ago because of your kind…get off me…I'm begging you…get off me now…ERAAAAAAAAAA!" She could not hold in how frightened she was any longer, especially when the snake looked on down to her belly and moved around on her. Wolfsbane howled loud enough for the whole of the school to hear her, and the snake inspected her beautiful body everywhere. Wolfsbane got more and more scared, even sweating hard enough to dampen her clothes, and her skin was losing all of its color. Worse yet, the snake then slithered up her shirt, across her belly and breasts and out of her collar, its face looking directly into hers. Wolfsbane snapped and ran screaming, trying to find a way to get the snake off, but to no avail.

As the Brotherhood members who got this arranged watched, they were filled with glee. Sadistic, cruel, nasty, malicious glee. "Man, the devil's making us do this…" Toad whispered to the other two. "You bet he is, Toad…" Quicksilver replied. "The devil of fear, that is." Blob added. Both of them whispered, as well, as so not to give away what was about to happen. "Let's just keep on watching. The show's a long way from being over…" Quicksilver whispered. So they did, and it was such great fun for them to see Wolfsbane being tortured with fear and its crippling effects as the snake kept moving about, unaware of anything but how good it felt to wrap around her. Soon enough, it slithered out of sight, causing her to pause for a moment. She went: "Huh? Where did it go? Why did it get off me all of a sudden?" She looked about, still very afraid, and keeping full watch with all five of her sharp, wolf-like senses. It seemed to have gone, and she began, slowly but surely, to calm down and feel slightly less tense and petrified.

Then the snake leapt out at Wolfsbane, causing Rhane to shout: "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" as it flew onto her. She howled in fear, which she was then paralyzed with as she turned white, and the snake's movement only make it worse for her. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" she howled. "GET THIS SNAKE OFF ME! PLEASE! I'M TERRIFIED OF SNAKES! I CAN'T STAND THEM! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ME!" Wolfsbane's heart was pounding very hard and fast, and she was paralyzed with fright. She felt like she was in a mix of hell and the scariest parts of that show "1000 Ways To Die", all combined into a snake's body. She was so scared she could barely think, and she screamed out: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ME, SOMEONE!" But the snake then wrapped around her, ironically meaning to give her a hug, because she'd made it curious, and Wolfsbane fell over, crying from fear and turning so, so white it looked as though she'd been doused with chalk. She felt like she was going to pass out or have a coronary if this continued.

This was too much for Toad, Blob and Quicksilver, even with them not wanting to give themselves away, and they fell over laughing like hyenas. "Huh?" Wolfsbane exclaimed as she saw the three boys fall in front of her onto the floor and unable to stop laughing. She was very confused and said: "Dukes? Tolensky? Maximoff? What the hell are you three doing here, and why are you laughing so damn hard?" The three tried to reply, but their laughter was too vast, and this took Wolfsbane's mind off of the snake, which was still on her, but she wasn't afraid or noticing it as much due to how very baffled she felt now.

"You three will stop laughing and full fucking explain yourselves right now!" Wolfsbane barked. "It's AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA real LOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONG story…" Quicksilver guffawed. Then Toad chortled: "I DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T THINK you're gonna-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA like what you HEHEHEHEHEHEHEAR, either!" Blob then erupted with laughter: "IT got a whole to do with what went on in CLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASS yesterday, THOHOHOHOHOHOUGH!"

Suddenly, the snake felt afraid and quickly went for a huge hole that it saw in the floor, which it disappeared into swiftly. Then who should show up in the auditorium but Scarlet Witch and Avalanche, much to the surprise of Wolfsbane, Quicksilver, Toad and Blob. "Holy shit! It's Lance and Wanda!" Blob exclaimed. "You don't say!" Toad went. "Huh? What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Quicksilver. "I would think it should be obvious even to a bunch of morons like you." Wanda said snidely. "We talked long and carefully about how I should make it up to Wolfsbane for what I caused today." Avalanche said. "Yeah, I'm a Brotherhood member, but as much as I hate her and the other X-Men, I couldn't help but feel kind of regretful that I caused her such a shock today. I just wanted to put Summers in his place. Instead, I ended up frightening Wolfsbane and causing an uproar of confusion. Now I'm gonna make up for that."

"And he's going to do it with my help." Wanda put in. "See, the reason that snake felt frightened was because I used my powers to make it so, and want to get away one way or the other." "And I made the hole in the ground it slithered through to safety, though quietly so none of these three clowns would hear anything or think anything was up." Lance added on. He then, after Wanda used her powers to teleport the snake out of the hole in the floor it had slithered on into and back into the forest from which it came, where it would remain for the rest of its life, with no one else taking it from its home ever again, made the floor close up completely. It was just the way it had been before. "Hey, now that's not cool!" Toad exclaimed. "HELPING one of those dumb geeks out instead of helping to humiliate them?" added Quicksilver angrily. "It's inconceivable!" "Funny, we were about to say the same thing about what you did today." Wanda retorted. "Get out drift?" asked Lance.

Now, realizing this was planned and deliberate by the three who'd done it to her, the just seconds ago confused and frightened Wolfsbane went vicious, angry and berserk. Here, I'll be exact in the description. She leapt onto Blob's face while turning full into wolf form and caused the sudden fright he felt because of this move to cause him to topple off balance. He fell and hit the ground hard, then she leapt on Toad while Blob was stunned from the high impact. She slashed at him with her claws and bit him many a time over and over. "Hey! Get off me, bitch! OWWW! Stop! That hurts! Come on, dog breath! Let me go! Knock it off! Cut it out!" "I'll let you go after I've cut your tongue out and knocked your block off!" Wolfsbane retorted as she sliced and diced Toad into submission and then got a hold of his tongue with her jaws once he tried to hit her with it. She flung him into a wall and the impact made a huge chunk of ceiling fall down onto Blob, which was just enough to subdue him in his stunned state.

Finally, Wolfsbane turned around to Quicksilver. "You're next, speedy shithead!" she spat. "OOOOOH, I'm so scared!" Quicksilver mocked her. "What are you gonna do? Bark in my ears? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She tried to pounce on him, but he evaded her with his speed. It then happened, however, that Wolfsbane played dead after pretending to have a heart attack. The next instant, Quicksilver said: "Huh? Did you just die of cardiac arrest?" He walked on over, so very clearly confused, and looked down, but then Wolfsbane bit his leg and pulled hard with her teeth, causing it to be torn open and bleed badly. "ARRRRRGGHHHHH!" he screamed, and the next second had Wolfsbane turn into her second form of a hybrid human werewolf.

She proceeded to attack when she kicked Quicksilver in the balls as hard as she could, causing him to cry out in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pietro yelled. He fell to the ground in high shock and agony and clutched his family jewels while writhing and whimpering. "Up yours, jerk! I was playing dead, and you fell for it!" Wolfsbane barked. "You think I don't know how to play dead or fight dirty when it's needed? You must think I'm as stupid as you are! In any case, you talk all big and tough, but your cowardice when put to the test shows you're as full of shit as any other asshole!"

Avalanche and Scarlet Witch could not help but be satisfied at this. Much as they hated the X-Men and their friends, Quicksilver was by far their least favorite fellow Brotherhood member and it gave them great pleasure to see him being put in his place at last. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Toad cried out as he recovered from being thrown into the wall and hopped on over to Blob and Quicksilver, the former of whom finally recovered from being stunned and got to his feet, realizing Toad's idea was sound.

"Thanks a lot, Alvers!" Blob said. "I thought you were one of us!" "Yeah, but unlike you, I know where to limit my pranks to! We're having a stern talk about who's leader and a whole lot of other stuff when we get back together!" Lance shot back at Fred, who then got a little uneasy, not knowing what to expect. In any event, he picked up the injured Quicksilver and Toad hopped out of sight while Blob ran away from sight, both aiming for the Brotherhood house.

"Serves you right, assholes! Run! Run like the pathetic cowards you are!" Wolfsbane snarled as she turned back to her human form, all too aware the fight was over now and her tormenters had lost. In the next instant, she said: "And you two…" She looked to Lance and Wanda, who were now just a bit confused, since she looked as if she was about to viciously pounce of them. But then the moment of truth came. "My thanks to both of you." Wolfsbane happily told Scarlet Witch and Avalanche. "Thank you for helping me against these three and for making that snake leave. But, not to sound ungrateful, why did you aid me?" "We thought you'd ask that." Scarlet Witch said to Rhane. "And the answer is very simple."

Avalanche then cleared his throat and said: "When I'd seen that my little stunt with Summers had caused Ophelia to get loose and frighten you like that, I felt a bit guilty. Sure, I don't like the X-Men or their friends, but I know where to draw the line. And nearly giving a fellow student a heart attack from her worst fear is way beyond that line. Yeah, I'm a jerk and a bully, but I'm not a monster. So I felt bad, especially since I couldn't help but feel a LITTLE pity for you once I learned why you were afraid of snakes."

Then Scarlet Witch said: "And me? I was the only one other than Avalanche who was serious, down to earth and sensible about this whole thing. And I felt a bit sorry for you, like he did, and we eventually decided to make up for it as much as possible." "And as much as we could tolerate, but this was within bounds." Avalanche put in. "So I hope this makes up for how I unwittingly put you through all this."

"I'd say so." Wolfsbane replied. "Thanks again, and I forgive you, especially since, let's face it. What you did was by accident. What your fellow Brotherhood members did was deliberate and for the sole purpose of satisfying their sick, malicious pleasure. I do hope you're intending to teach them a lesson once you get back to your boarding house." "Oh, I definitely am." Lance told her. "And make no mistake, I'm reclaiming leadership from Quicksilver, too." "One must admit it's a bit lopsided for you to do it when his balls are aching." Scarlet Witch said to Avalanche. Avalanche replied: "Well, let's just say I can be NUTS at times!"

With that, all three had a good, long laugh and the rest of the day went quite favorably for them, especially Wolfsbane, who was feeling much better than she had earlier.

THE END

Ratings and reviews, please. I hope you liked this chapter, as well as the story in general!


End file.
